kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Misa
"YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE.... What are we again?" -Misa Misa is a minor character in the roleplay a former member of the Turks. She played an exceptionally main role in one part of the story however due to her recent absence she has been deemed a minor character. 'Story' Misa is the newest known member of Shin-Ra's elite agent group known as The Turks. Although appearing as incredibly childish and reckless, She is considered the "Sly Fox" due to her incredible ability to gather information and spy on a specified target without getting caught. She was a product of one of Professor Hojo's experiments thus has been a member of Shin-Ra for a long time, despite this she only joined The Turks in recent years. Despite being a product of Shin-Ra Inc. most of her orders before becoming a Turk were by GHQ. She was given the task to spy and observe on the royal family of Rahmanus particularly to suss out if Sephiroth would be easily persuaded into allowing MAKO reactors to be built in the city. After 3 days of spying she was eventually caught out by Shadow when she watched from the palace rooftops, one of the places he is well known to be found. Being confronted by a rather aggressive and suspicious Shadow, Misa fell off the Palace roof because of her clumsiness. Before she had the time to get up Sephiroth walked over to her and pointed the Masamune at her questioning her. She refused at first however was trapped when Sephiroth stoof on her tail hard, She immediately started to talk. After letting Misa go she still continued until she new enough information. A few days later she left Rahmanus to tell GHQ what information she got. This however later backfired when she almost died in the destruction of GHQ. She also fell in love with Turk Leader Tseng and tries to get him to elope with her when she realises that she may infact be on the wrong side. After a while of running away they eventually return to the Turks and for unknown reasons were unpunished. Misa now works for Rufus Shinra as a Turk, however the new line of work is a delivery company. 'Appearance and Personality' Misa is a female Kitsune ( half fox half human). She has a long fluffy tail with puffy ears and furry fox legs, feet, furry fox arms and hands. She has short,blonde,puffy hair and her fur is also a honey blonde colour. She has blood red eyes and she has a slim body. For work she wears a black suit. In terms of natural attire she is oftentimes naked with only her hair and tail covering her up however in large crowds she is in fact clothed. She is shrewd and sly however can be clumsy and foolish. She enjoys being petted however is easily distressed and scared. 'Abilities' Misa is a master of stealth and spying however is not physically strong. She has basic mortal strength however is a decent shooter using a standard pistol in dangerous situations. Her strength has remained the same since she was a child however her speed, stealth and accuracy are very good. Though she is small and agile her tail can oftentimes get in the way during a fight. She often has to conceal this in her uniform during work. 'Trivia' *''Misa is an original character in the roleplay'' *''Despite being the newest known recruit in the Turks she has far exceeded many'' *''She doesn't get along with Elena very well.'' *''Her biological father is technically Hojo'' *''Her weakness is her sensitive tail''